La De Los Mil Escapes
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Algunas personas, vamos por la vida tratando de sujetarnos a algún lugar, en búsqueda de una estabilidad y un norte. Otras en contra parte, sueñan con vivir al ritmo del viento y huyen cada cierto tiempo. Algunos servimos para echar raíces y otros para emigrar. Esta es la historia de mi vida con mi propia versión de Houdini y su innegable pánico a quedarse junto a mi.
1. La De Los Mil Escapes

**La De Los Mil Escapes.**

-¿Donde demonios esta?- chille, tratando de sujetarme de las paredes a mis lados.

Nadie tuvo el valor suficiente para contestar, simplemente señalaron la puerta frente a mi, que hablaba de estar restringida para un personal no autorizado.

-¿Que paso?- insistí.

-No lo se Edward, simplemente la encontraron y me llamaron.- susurro Mia, con suavidad.

-¿Por que a ti y no a mi?- reclame.

-No tengo todas las respuestas.- me fulmino con la mirada.

-No estoy de humor para ironías.

-Nadie esta de humor para nada, sin embargo eres el menos indicado para hacer tantas preguntas.

-No es mi culpa lo que esta pasando.- me defendí.

-Nadie ha dicho eso.-repuso.

-¡Basta los dos!- mumuro Alice.- No tiene sentido esta contienda, no vamos a llegar a nada.- se deslizo por la pared, hasta el piso de baldosa blanco.- Ella no esta asi desde esta madrugada cuando la encontraron. Ella es asi desde que estábamos en la secundaria, pero nadie se tomo la molestia de notarlo.- continuo.

-Vamos, tampoco era adivina.- Mia se ofendió.

-Eras su hermana, era lo mínimo.- ataco Emmet.

-Yo soy su esposo y nunca hice demasiado.- me descompuse.

-Tu no podías seguir manteniendo sus locuras Edward, no seas mártir.- rebatió Rosalie.

-Yo debi buscarle ayuda, no echarla a la calle.

-Le quitaste el dinero, no la vida.- Rose continuo.

-Esto es estupido. Sigue estando medio muerta, asi que para los efectos, da muy igual quien carajo tiene la culpa.- las palabras de Mia silenciaron los reclamos de todos, aun y a pesar que en nuestras mentes las lineas de pensamientos continuaron.

-Va a estar bien Edward, ella siempre consigue la manera de regresar.- mi hermana puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No se la vez numero que es esta. Siempre termina escapándose de mis brazos, nunca consigo la forma de tenerla por mucho tiempo.- me queje.

-Ella es asi Edward, nunca fue nuestra ni de nadie. Ella siempre se escapo de todos.

-Estoy cansado de buscarla una y otra vez Alice, tengo años perdiendola y rescatandola. ¿Cuando sera el dia en el que no pueda traerla de vuelta? No siempre voy a poder encontrarla, ella se terminara yendo en algun punto.- negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes pensar asi, ella te necesita, ella te ama.- rode los ojos.

-Ella no me ama a mi, sino a ese puto vicio. El siempre ha sido mas importante y grande que el amor que yo le pueda dar.

-Solo debemos traerla de regreso y buscar ayuda.-cuando quise contestar, fuimos interrumpidos por un medico que ejerció del departamento de urgencias.

-¿Alguien es familia de Isabella Swan?- todos levantamos la mano.- Necesito al menos dos.- se mostró confundido.

-Yo soy su hermana.- dijo Mia.

-Y yo su esposo.- levante la mano.

-Tengo noticias para ustedes.- ambos nos miramos las caras y caminamos hasta el medico.- Pero me temo que no son las mejores.

Ella siempre regresaba, yo siempre la encontraba. Ella no me podia dejar. Debia volver aun como fuera. Debían darme otra oportunidad.

Ella siempre volvía, aunque siempre huia.

Hoy las cosas no tenian porque ser diferentes. La traeria conmigo una vez mas. Yo lo sabia.

Ella volvería. Ella lo haría. Aunque ella fuera la mejor escapista del mundo, siempre volvía y algún punto, también lo haría. Yo creía en ella.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I.**

"_No hay mayor impedimento, que aquellas barreras que forjamos nosotros mismos" _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

* * *

**Hospital General de Seattle, 2:05 AM, Octubre 2012.**

* * *

"_Dioses, sacerdotes y reyes, voltean sus rostros, incluso ellos siente el frio" _

-Hace algo de frio ¿no?- la voz de Alice me regreso en mi cuerpo.

-¿Hace cuento estamos aquí?- dije distraídamente, mientras perdía mi vista en la pared blanca frente a mí.

-No lo sé, creo que unas tres o cuatro horas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- continúe.

-No lo sé Edward, ni siquiera sabemos en qué estado la encontraron, hay que tener paciencia.

-Me es casi imposible tener paciencia. Siento que fue hace años que me llamaron, y a la vez que fue hace minutos.- su mano se coló por mi hombro.

-Debes mantenerte fuerte Edward, ella te necesitara en tus mejores condiciones para cuando se despierte.

-Quiero saber de ella.- trate de levantarme, pero mi hermana me lo impidió.

-Todo a su tiempo Edward, vamos por un café mejor.

-No quiero nada.- me negué.

-Estaré en la cafetería entonces.- la vi levantarse y distraídamente seguí el sonido de sus pasos.

Me recosté sobre mis rodillas, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro de la luz del lugar, mientras suaves voces comentaban por los alrededores. La sala de espera se encontraba vacía dada la hora, y solo podías ver una que otra enfermera de vez en cuanto. Sus voces se perdían entre los amplios y estériles pasillos del hospital, mientras los teléfonos sonaban cada cierto tiempo.

-¿No ha pensado en ir a descansar un poco?- enderece mi rostro en búsqueda de la voz femenina. Frente a mí, una joven de aproximadamente mi edad, con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta blanca, me hablaba. Por el color blanco impecable de su ropa, deduje que era otra enfermera.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- hice mi mejor intento por sonreírle.

-Le puedo asegurar que quien sea su amigo o familiar, está en buenas manos. Debería intentar descansar.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo.- susurre distraído.

-¿Paciente recurrente?- su repentino interés, comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Más de lo que quisiera.

Mi tono de voz pareció convencer a la enfermera de mi incapacidad para sostener una conversación al respecto, por lo que hábilmente desapareció por alguna de las esquinas del amplio pasillo frente a nosotros.

Frote mis manos entre sí, buscando recuperar algo del calor perdido en ellas, mientras los sonidos propios del hospital, servían de fondo por mis lamentos.

Hasta hace unas horas, ella estaba junto a mí, entre mis brazos, dejándome esparcir por su cuerpo mis besos, con su piel erizada bajo mis dedos. Hasta hace solo unas horas, ella dormida abrazada de mi cuerpo, mientras mi inocente mente, juraba que esta vez, si seria para siempre.

Perpetuamente he querido creer, que cada momento mágico que vivimos juntos, es el decisivo. Ha huido de mi, mas veces de las que he podido contar, pero siempre estoy confiando que en la próxima, se quedara entre mis brazos. Que para la siguiente oportunidad será mía únicamente. Que me dejara cuidarla, que siempre regresara.

Ni siquiera el día que puse mi anillo en su dedo, estuve completamente seguro de que estaría ahí para el día siguiente. Solo dos meses nos había durado el idilio. Solo dos meses despertó junto a mí, hasta que la maldición que nos acompañaba, reclamara toda su atención.

L a nube negra sobre nosotros volvió a aparecer, y fue entonces cuando ella huyo por el tejado, como una gata salvaje, encerrada en una jaula por un tiempo, afilando las uñas para su próxima oportunidad de huir.

Solo pudo soportar dos meses junto a mí, antes que todos sus temores volvieran a atacarla, antes que mis mayores miedos se materializaran, y desapareciera durante cuatro meses más.

-Se que dijiste que no querías nada, pero la noche está demasiado fría como para rechazarlo.- le sonreí a mi hermana, mientras tomaba de entre sus manos, el café que me ofrecía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me presiono.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Hay que buscar una solución Edward, esto no es sano en ningún aspecto. No podemos seguir sentados en casa, pegados al teléfono, esperando a que nos llamen de alguna sala de emergencia, porque termino tirada en la calle una vez más.- sacudí la cabeza.

-Se me acaban las opciones Alice. Sabes perfectamente porque huyo esta vez. No puedo simplemente hacerme de la vista gorda y darle el dinero que quiere, para tenerla a mi lado. Me case con una mujer, no con una puta. No mantendré su maldito problema.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo consientas, hablo de algo mucho más radical que llevarla a casa, darle dinero y verla desvanecerse. Desde que me gradué, te estoy persiguiendo con lo mismo. Sabes que tengo los contactos necesarios, entraría de inmediato, pero no podrás verla.- me encogí de hombros.

-De todas maneras, ahora no puedo hacerlo.- observe al final del pasillo, donde un par de puertas blancas, rezaban ser solo para personal autorizado.- Con o sin la rehabilitación, no la veré igual. En lo que pueda estar en pie, se largara.

Jugué con mi anillo de bodas, mientras los minutos pasaban en aparente silencio. No dijimos nada mas en el rato venidero, mientras por la ventana en el lado contrario de la sala de espera, se nos mostraba una tormentosa noche, con lluvias torrenciales, neblina y relámpagos. De vez en cuando, las paredes del hospital se estremecían por los truenos.

En el fondo de la visión, la torre del Sea-Tac trataba de sobresalir por entre las gruesas y abundantes gotas de lluvia, en una típica madrugada en el estado de Washington.

Era claro que habían cosas que no podían cambiar jamás, ni por mucho que pelearas contra ellas. Yo llevaba ocho años peleando contra una eterna tormenta, surcada por relámpagos, truenos y gotas de lluvia del tamaño de casas. De vez en cuando, había granizo en la receta, y a veces, la lluvia mermaba un poco, pero nunca, jamás, salía el sol.

Sin pararrayos y a la deriva, era el cable a tierra perfecto para una descarga eléctrica. Yo era sin duda, la conexión directa de la electricidad con la tierra, y siempre conseguía la manera de hacer de cable conductor, sin miedo y con placer.

Con Bella, yo siempre permitía que su corriente pasara por mi cuerpo, aunque fuera de 1000 V y estuviera quemando mis sistemas. Yo siempre llevaría hasta tierra todos sus rayos, sin importar que ella siempre fuera electricidad viva y yo un simple humano, mojado y descalzo.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, Junio 2004**

* * *

-Así que ¿con quién iras al baile?- insistió Alice.

-¿Qué?- sus palabras parecían incompresibles para mí.

-¡Aló! Edward, tengo media hora hablando, sería bueno que en algún momento me escucharas.- rodé los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que opino del baile.

-Es un pensamiento retrograda y estúpido, mi querido hermanito. Llevas toda la secundaria tratando de ir con ella, no puedes perderte tu baile de promoción, porque ella para variar se niega a ir.- suspire.

-No quiero discutir el tema.

-Yo sí.

-Pues yo no Alice, estoy cansado del mismo sermón de siempre. ¿Con quién se supone que vaya? ¿Invito a Tanya?- lleve mi vista al fondo de la cafetería, donde algunas de las chicas lindas del instituto, compartían ensaladas y frutas.

-Bueno, no estaría mal esa idea. ¿Cuándo has visto tú que una chica invite a un chico al baile? Mucho menos el baile de graduación, es como un ritual sagrado para las chicas, esperar por el hombre de sus sueños.- sus ojos se desviaron hasta la mesa de algunos de nuestro amigos, donde su novio y pareja del baile, tonteaba.

-Eso funciona para ti Alice, para mí no. No me sentiría cómodo en el baile con alguien que no fuera ella, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-¿Vas a dejar pasar tu última fiesta antes de graduarte, porque la malcriada de Swan se niega a corresponderte?- la mire mal.

-No la llames malcriada Alice, nosotros no sabemos cómo es su vida.- la defendí.

-Oh vamos, sus padre la abandonaron de pequeña, vive en un lugar desconocido por nosotros, se droga, y estudia en esta escuela, gracias a la beneficencia de nuestra padres, no es tan difícil.- golpee la mesa.

-No repitas nada de lo anterior en esta mesa ni en mi presencia. No es problema de nadie y mucho menos tuyo, porque medios Bella estudia en nuestra misma escuela, además que es egoísta dar por sentada su vida. Tú no vives con ella, no conoces su infierno.- Alice rodo los ojos.

-No puedo entender que fue lo que te hizo. Puedo entender que estés enamorado, pero lo tuyo es una obsesión grave.

-No discutiré contigo sobre eso.

-¿Iras o no?- presiono.

-Consíguete una maldita vida y deja la mía en paz.- recogí mi bandeja, con gran parte de mi comida intacta, y me dispuse a dejarla en el cesto de basura más cercano.

Mi hermana nunca aprendería lo importante que era mantener el pico cerrado.

Mientras que deambulaba en la amplia y llena cafetería, no puede evitar desplazar mis ojos por el espacio, en búsqueda de una melena castaña, un abrigo marrón descolorido y algún pantalón cinco tallas pos encima.

Para mi tristeza, nadie dentro de la cafetería cumplía con estas características.

Luego del pequeño altercado con mi hermana en el almuerzo, no volví a verle en el resto del día, no sé si por coincidencia, o porque alguno de los dos evadía la situación.

Tanya, como siempre, insistió en la idea de ser mi pareja para el baile, que sería dentro de dos semanas. Este sería nuestro último baile y nuestra ansiada promoción.

Al fin podríamos salir de debajo de las faldas de nuestros padres, conquistar la universidad y tener un milímetro de libertad.

Una vez que el tormentoso viernes dio por terminado, no pude sino agradecer que Tanya comino en el sentido contrario en el parqueadero, mientras que mi hermana decidió no abusar de mi paciencia, y entre besos, subió al carro con su novio.

El parqueadero estaba atestado de personas, muchas de ellas aprovechando la libertad para fumar algún cigarro, hecho que tenían prohibido dentro de las instalaciones del colegio. No faltaba mucho para que el director nos corriera a todos, por vandalismo en las afueras de la escuela.

Me recosté de mi moto, con la simple intensión de observar a todos los transeúntes, en búsqueda de aquel rostro familiar, que me había torturado día y noche.

-Hey ¿Salimos esta noche?- Emmet se acerco hasta mi y golpeando mi hombro, me sonrió.

-Me parece una estupenda idea.- asentí.

-¿Carreras de nuevo?- ni siquiera lo pensé.

-Nada como unos dólares extra en el bolsillo.- él se rio.

-Vamos viejo, tu triunfo la última vez fue suerte.- alce la ceja.

-¿Y la vez anterior a esa? Tenía una sola noche allí y ya había ganado mi primera carrera. Seamos honestos, estoy hecho para eso.- el negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que vas a desperdiciar tu vida apagando fuego, cuando puedes quedarte aquí y vivir de las carreras.

-Sueño con tener una vida normal algún día Emmet, tal vez un carro en vez de una moto, con alguna esposa en tacones y unos niños chillones, lo de siempre.- antes que Emmet pudiera hacerme alguno de sus comentarios pesados, un borrón castaño interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¿Un carro en vez de una moto? ¿Quién carajo con una Ducati 749s del año, quiere un carro con unos mocosos chillones y una esposa quejona?- estalle en carcajadas, mientras Bella se trepaba sobre la moto.

-Hola Bella, me alegro que estés bien.- la molesto Emmet, ganándose una seña poco amable con su dedo.

-Solo déjala ser Emmet.- la defendí.

-Tienes que superarlo Edward.- le reproche con la mirada, esperando que se mantuviera callado.

-¿El tema de ser bombero? Obviamente.- Emmet rodo, riendo de esa manera escandalosa y grosera.

-Sí, eso, lo de ser bombero.

Lo mire feo, antes de dirigir mi atención a Bella.

Como siempre, llevaba aquel viejo abrigo marrón claro, algo veteado y estirado del uso y las lavadas. Vestía unos jeans gastados, anchos y para nada femeninos, con unos converses negros manchados de barro seco. Su cabello iba recogido en una cola descuidada, con algunos mechones fuera.

-¿Qué hay Bella?- me acerque a su rostro y deposite un casto beso en su mejilla, gesto que para variar, no le agrado demasiado.

-No soy una de tus novias viejo, no hace falta el besito marica todos los días.- levante una ceja ante el uso de su vocabulario.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que algún día, hables como una niña Bells?- le gruñí a Emmet.

-No te metas.

-Que tengas ganas de cogerme, porque soy la única que no ha pasado por tu cama, no te da el suficiente derecho a cambiar mi manera de ser.- le regreso Bella.

-Oh vamos, aun y a pasar de esa boquita tuya, podría hacer el sacrificio. Tal vez si te amordazo, no tengo que escuchar tus maldiciones mientras te corres.- estallo en carcajadas.

-Oh, maldición Emmet, oh si, oh si, maldición.- comenzó a gemir ella, mientras se restregaba contra el asiento de mi moto, de una manera, francamente distractora y comprometedora.

-Si van a follar mentalmente, que sea en la intimidad de sus casas.- bufe yo.

-Deja los celos amigo, tal vez te dejamos que te nos unas.- Bella estallo en una risa escandalosa, mientras Emmet continuaba con sus tonterías.

-Bien, necesito irme.

-¿Tu zorrita te espera?- pregunto Bella, acomodándose mejor en mi Ducati amarilla.

-¿Cuál zorrita Isabella?

-No me digas Isabella carajo, sabes que lo odio. Un día de estos, te daré el puñetazo de tu vida, y se te quitaran las ganas.

-Baja de allí fierecilla, tengo que irme. Si pretendo llegar a las carreras esta noche, debo llegar a casa antes.

-¿Te coges a Denali en la casa de Esme? Vamos amigo, la gente de los moteles come.- rodé los ojos.

-No me coge a nadie en mi casa Bella, y te aseguro que un motel tampoco.

-No se coge a nadie, punto.- me fastidio Emmet.

-Largo ambos.- pase mis manos delicadamente por la cintura de Bella, dispuesto a ayudarla a bajar, pero ella cerró mas las piernas sobre el asiento.

-Creo que quiero ir a ver a Esme.- me sonrió.

-O tienes ganas de abrazar a Edward, dulzura.

Bella reacciono de inmediato, regalándole una mirada asesina a Emmet.

-Vete a joder a otra.

-Aun tengo ganas de joderte a ti bebe.- Emmet camino por el parqueadero, hacia su Mercedes.

-En tus sueños.

-Seguro que si linda. Estarás en mi cama Swan, en mis sueños o no.

Rodé los ojos, antes de subir a la moto y sostener entre mis manos el manubrio.

-¿Y bien, a casa de Esme?- Bella subió los hombros y se acomodo detrás de mi, mientras el motor cobraba vida y yo salía del parqueadero.

Una vez fuera de las instalaciones del colegio, no pude evitar acelerar la moto, haciendo a Bella dar un ligero respingo.

-Sujétate, bebe.- la moleste.

-Bebe tu madre Edward.

-Si cielo, yo también te amo.

Y entonces, paso lo que yo esperaba, lo que mas ansiaba y lo que planificaba lograr con el tirón repentino de las revoluciones, Bella paso sus pequeños pero fuerte brazos por mi cintura, sobre la chaqueta que llevaba desde esta mañana.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en mi rostro, mientras ligeras gotitas de lluvia caían frente a mis ojos, mojando la fría tarde en Seattle.

Detrás de nosotros, comenzaban a quedar manchones que eran arboles, locales, casas y edificios, en los suburbios de la ciudad. En el cielo, un estúpido sol, luchaba con las nubes grises de siempre, mientras un intento de arcoíris se formaban sobre algunos edificios.

-¿Lista para pasar una tarde en la comisaria?- le grite por sobre el ruido de la música.

-No seas nena Edward, no vamos tan por encima del límite de velocidad.- sonríe de oreja a oreja, mientras aceleraba aun mas.

Pronto la brisa se hizo mucho más fuerte y fría contra nosotros. La lluvia arrecio y el intento de sol se escondió por completo. Las calles, comenzaron a empaparse, mientras la gente corría a esconderse de la lluvia.

Me reí a mandíbula batiente, mientras mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente y cabeza, a medida que se mojaba. Comenzaba a sentir la piel de Bella a través de su abrigo, mientras la lluvia lo iba empapando.

-Nos mojaremos bebe.

-Y yo te voy hacer volcarte, como me digas bebe de nuevo.- inclino todo su peso a la derecha, haciéndome derrapar un poco.

-¿Quieres probar?- la rete.

-No mames, odio mi vida, pero no tanto como para morir. Con lo mojada que están las calles, terminaremos en la carnicería, en pequeños pedazos y vueltos mierda.

-Qué bonita descripción Señorita Swan.- me burle de ella.

-Muérete Edward

Me reí escandalosamente, ganándome un picón en las costillas, que me dolería hasta unos minutos después, cuando cruzáramos el umbral de mi casa.

-Estoy en casa.- grite, una vez que dejaba las llaves en el florero de siempre, a la izquierda de la casa.

-Qué bueno que sea así, estaba tan preocupada por ti, con todo lo de la…-mi mama cruzo la sala, hacia el recibidor, parloteando sin parar. En el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con el menudo cuerpo de mi acompañante se detuvo.

-Oh Dios, ¿de verdad eres tú?- se llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar su boca abierta. Menudo intento madre.

-Vamos mamá, no es un espanto.- rodé los ojos y camine hacia ella, pasando por su lado. Deje un beso sobre su cabeza y tire mi mochila, algo mojada, al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola Sra. Cullen.- me reí de la formalidad de Bella.

-No te dejes convencer, te llame Esme cuando no estás.

Como pocas veces ocurría, Bella se sonrojo.

-Oh, no te lo tomes a pecho cariño, puedes llamarme como quieras.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo brevemente.

Mi mamá y mi padre eran los únicos con la potestad para abrazar a Bella. Solo por ellos dos, ella se dejaba tocar tan íntimamente. Aun yo, luchaba por ganarme ese derecho.

Sonreí como un tonto, al verle contenta con mi mamá. Eran casi perfectas juntas, una sonriéndole a la otra y manteniendo esas largas y secretas conversaciones con su mirada, donde sospechaba que se mentían, pero parecía hacerlas felices.

Era una conexión que superaba con creces cualquiera que mi madre pudiera tener con alguno de nosotros dos. A pesar de la cercanía entre Alice y ella, por ser su niñita, no tenían momentos ni la mitad de íntimos que los que tenían Bella y mi mamá.

Ella era la hija que había volado del nido, aunque nunca había estado en él. La nena de mamá, que de vez en cuando regresaba a los brazos de quien la vio nacer.

De quien la ama por sobre todas las cosas.

La que nunca pudo ser su mamá, pero lo deseo con ansias.

Lastimosamente, los hijos de puta que le habían tocado a Bella como padres, se habían encargado que su vida fuera miserable porque si. La trajeron al mundo, en medio de olor a cigarrillo barato, con un hombre distinto saltando de la cama de su madre, cada noche y un padre que convertía su rabia, en moretones en el mallugado cuerpo de su esposa. Un par de adictos a la piedra, la marihuana y quién sabe qué coño mas, habían sido los padres de una hermosa niña, a quien dejaron botada en un orfanato a los cinco años, cuando uno mato a la otra de una golpiza y decidió suicidarse.

Pero, la mierda perduraría para siempre. Ellos siempre tuvieron claro que querían que su hija sufriera. Fue encontrada medio muerta, con un avanzado estado de desnutrición, sucia y con ropa vieja y desgastada, mientras la fría noche de Seattle se la comía viva. Las goteras en la casa dejaban caer lluvia en cada rincón de la misma, proporcionándole un ambiente frio y húmedo.

Entre sus documentos de identificación, una carta firmada por sus padres, dejando claro que no permitirían que su hija fuera adoptada por nadie. Que solo tendría vida fuera del orfanato, una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. A pesar de lo insólito del documento, era legal, y por extraño que pareciera, tenía el aval de un maldito abogado, que seguro les compraba drogas a los papas de Bella.

Fue así como mi mamá, en medio de su labor como trabajadora social, conoció a la niña que le robaría el aliento, porque que jamás seria suya. La vio crecer en un maldito orfanato, lejos de sus manos y merced de toda la basura del sistema.

Compartiendo cuarto y ropa con otro montón de niños y niñas. Desarrollándose sin una familia fija, con cenas escasas y la incertidumbre de un mañana.

Lo único que se le permitió a mi madre, fue ayudarla económicamente para proporcionarle educación. Todo lo demás que quisiera darle, no podía ser limitadamente para ella. No podía apadrinarla, así que cualquier cosa que quisiera darle, sería un donativo para el orfanato. No para Bella, sino para todos.

De toda la ropa que dejábamos cada navidad, solo una o dos prendas se las veíamos a Bella en algún momento del año. Una vez que comenzó la secundaria, sus estudios comenzaron a salir del bolsillo de nosotros, mientras que la ropa y demás, continuaba bajo el mismo sistema.

Con el tiempo, Bella, comenzó a salir aun mas, siempre escapándose del orfanato y con la excusa de ir a clases. Con el tiempo, se cansaron de perseguirla, y dejo de importar si llegaba para dormir o comer. Más de una vez se quedo con nosotros y en otras oportunidades, en lugares que nunca conoceremos, mientras las autoridades del orfanato y nosotros, esperábamos por ella.

El día que cumplió 18, fue imposible controlarla. Se negó a abandonar el orfanato para venir a vivir con nosotros, y entonces se lanzo a las calles, haciendo uso de lo único bueno del puto deseo que dejaron sus padres en vida.

Desde aquel septiembre del 2003, duerme y vive en lugares que no conocemos. Sale del la escuela y con un poco de suerte, va conmigo a algún lugar o viene a visitar a Esme. La mayoría del tiempo, simplemente se pierde. Nunca da explicaciones, y es imposible de detener.

Ella es experta en huir, de todos y de todo.

-¿Y bien nena? ¿Qué tal la escuela?- mi mamá acaricio su mojada cabellera, mientras juntas se encaminaban a la cocina.

La otra hija de Esme, a quien la vida le negó tener. La mujer de mis sueños, a quien ella misma me niega la oportunidad de tener.

* * *

**Hospital General de Seattle, 2:30 AM, Octubre 2012.**

* * *

"_Cantan para el león y la oveja"_

-¿Dónde está?- la voz de Esme interrumpió mi línea de pensamientos, mientras ella se sonaba la nariz.

Sus ojos estaban visiblemente hinchados y enrojecidos, mientras mi padre acariciaba con dulzura su espalda. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras me ponía de pie para acercarme a ella.

-Por allá dentro, con los médicos.- señale la puerta al fondo.

-Mi pobre niña.- se lamento.- ¿Dónde está Mía?

-Fue a su casa por algo de ropa abrigada. Ella estaba de fiesta cuando la llamaron.

-¿Por qué no te llamaron a ti?- indago.

-Encontraron el numero de Mía en un papel, entre sus cosas.- levante entre nosotros la bolsa de plástico que había recibió minutos antes, de manos de la enfermera. En ella descansaba, un bolso de mano pequeño con los documentos de Bella, un brillo labial, una peineta y nuestra anillo de bodas.

-Oh por Dios.- mi madre se dejo caer en la silla de la sala de espera.- Solo nos queda orar por ella.

-Saldrá de esta mamá, siempre lo hace.- la reconforte.

-¿De verdad lo crees, o me lo dices por mi salud mental?- mi miro con atención y yo busque la mirada de mi padre, tratando de obtener ayuda. No podía mentir tan fácilmente, cuando mi madre vigilaba mis ojos con expresión llorosa.

-Vamos a sobreponernos a esto Esme, nuestra niña es fuerte.- intervino mi padre.

-Dios te oiga, Carlisle, Dios te oiga.

Cerré los ojos e hice lo posible por establecer comunicación con Dios, pero él no siempre esta disponible para atender tus pedidos.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, Junio 2004**

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Irán al baile?- mi mamá picaba algunas verduras sobre la lacena, cuando rompió el cómodo silencio.

Bella y yo nos miramos las caras a la vez, mientras sus palabras flotaban sobre la estancia.

-Realmente no.- dije yo, adelantándome a lo obvio.

-¿Y tu linda?

-No.

-Oh, vamos, es el último baile antes de graduarse, deberían ir.

-No tengo con quien ir.- me excuse.

-No me gustan los bailes.- siguió Bella, mientras pelaba unas papas que le había dado mi madre minutos antes

-Bueno, creo que a nadie le gustan los bailes escolares, no es como si fuera una fiesta muy divertida que digamos. Pero es una buena oportunidad para compartir con sus amigos y en su escuela por última vez.- se dio la vuelta y nos miro.- Además, no creo que no puedas conseguir compañía para el baile todavía, siempre habrá alguna chica dispuesta a subir a tu moto.- mi madre me guiño un ojo, causándome escalofríos.

-El punto es que no iré mamá, eso es todo.- me defendí.

-¿Por qué no van juntos?- levante mi rostro de inmediato, tratando de no perder ni un minuto de la expresión de Bella.

-No tengo que usar.- continuo excusándose Bella.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes linda, es solo salir y buscar un hermoso vestido para ti.- le sonrió Esme.

-No soy muy dada a la ropa Esme, y tú lo sabes. No iré, me da igual el fin de año.

-Háganlo por mí, chicos.- nos hizo ojitos de cachorro.

-¿Vamos?- insistí, mirando a Bella.

Ella rodo los ojos, y suspirando, termino por asentir con la cabeza.

-Te odio Edward, por ponerme en estas.- le regale mi mejor sonrisa, mientras que mi mama chillaba como Alice en sus mejores momentos.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, abril 2011.**

* * *

-Bella.

-¿Mmm?- observe su expresión de aparente calma, bajo el escaso sol de verano en Seattle.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos juntos al baile?- suspire, mientras observe a lo lejos los edificios del centro de la ciudad, escuchando el bullicio de las calles y las sirenas perdidas.

-¿Cómo olvidar la vez que hice el ridículo de la mejor manera posible?- subió las gafas de sol de su rostro, para dejarlas reposar sobre su cabello castaño. En el ínterin, el sol hizo contacto con su alianza de matrimonio, y no pude contener la sonrisa.

-Oh vamos, no fue tan grave. Estabas hermosa.- ella me sonrió.

-Estas enamorado de mi Edward, tu opinión no cuenta.

-Fue un día maravilloso para mi Bella, fue la primera vez que me dijiste si a algo.

Ella rodo los ojos con fuerza, antes de recostarse una vez más en la tumbona, cómodamente colocada en la terraza de nuestro apartamento.

-Nunca te decía que no cuando me invitabas a correr.

-Eso no cuenta Bella, estabas más interesada en mi moto que en mí.

Una bonita, escandalosa y natural carcajada broto de sus labios, tomándome por sorpresa.-Aun no te perdono el hecho de que hallas vendido a Milly.

-¿A poco no te gusta más mi moto nueva?- ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Siempre sentiré un fetiche especial por las Ducati.

-Por cualquier moto Bella.

Se movió incomoda sobre el sofá.- Yo no me meto contigo, por sentir placer al agarrar una manguera.

-Si lo dices así, desprestigias mi gremio.- fingí enojo.

-Oh vamos amor, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?- suspire dramáticamente, antes de pasar la uña de mi dedo pulgar por la planta de su pie izquierdo. De inmediato alejo su pierna de mi.- No me toques los pies.

-Este dedito.- lo menee frente a ella.- Ha estado en lugares más personales de tu cuerpo bebe, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿No tiene vidas que salvar?- y antes que tuviera tiempo de responder, mi celular sonó.

Rebusque en mis bolsillos, hasta dar con el.- Cullen.

-Tengo algo para ti bebe.- del otro lado de la línea, la animosa voz de Tanya me recibió.

Intercambiamos algunos detalles de la emergencia, mientras me movía descoordinadamente por la terraza, recuperando mi ropa.

Gracias a Dios que éramos los únicos con derecho a la terraza, pobres de los que tuvieran que vernos follar aquí.

-Bebe, se cumplió tu deseo.- me acerque a mi esposa, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.- Tendré que usar mi manguera en otro lado.- ella levanto una ceja en mi dirección.

-No me digas bebe, cielo. Suerte, y regresa a casa.- sonreí, calzando mi chaqueta.

-Siempre regreso amor, ¿estarás tu aquí cuando yo vuelva?

-No prometo nada.- suspire, negando con la cabeza.

-Te amo.- me acerque a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente.

Ella suspiro, respondiéndome el roce, brevemente. Para cuando capte el hecho, ella abrochaba su sostén, a unos centímetros de mí.

Como era de esperarse, ella nunca me prometía nada. Al menos, tenía la suficiente decencia como para no jurar, lo que le era imposible cumplir.

Mi pequeña Houdini. Cada día que pasaba, me costaba más dejarla atrás. Cada hora lejos de ella, era la agonía de no saber si la encontraría al regresar. La certeza de que, una parte de ella tenía demasiadas ganas de huir de mi, y la incertidumbre de no saber qué tan grande era esa porción.

El 50 y 50 que angustiaba mis días. Que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, ni siquiera cuando calzaba mi chaqueta, mi casco y entraba a un edificio en llamas. El miedo inequívoco de estar salvando la vida de alguien más, pero estar dejando a la deriva la vida de la mujer que amo, de la mujer que siempre huía de mi.

"_Lo que se da, no puedo ser olvidado y nunca abandonado." _

Fragmentos de:** Cold- Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz **

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo oficial de nuestro nuevo viaje en los fanfics. Luego de Para Después de Crecer (una de mis historias mas amadas) he decidió dar un tiempo para terminar mi primer trimestre en la escuela, luego se me atravesó una mudanza, por lo que no pude sentarme a escribir nada, pero estoy aquí ya, lista para darle inicio a este nuevo capítulo en Fanfiction.**

**Bella tiene un historial fuerte, y Edward es bastante resignado. Sera un lucha dura, pero ya veremos con lo llevan.**

**Los capítulos siempre tendrán retazos de momentos en tiempos distintos, asi que no desesperen, que iremos de fecha en fecha muchas veces. Hay mucha historia que contar, o por lo menos, asi lo veo en mi cabeza.**

**Gracias por estar aquí y feliz navidad pequeñas. Ustedes hacen magia.**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II.**

"_No existen personas buenas o malas, solo seres humanos con matices de gris. Momentos buenos y otros malos, que convergen en nuestros caminos. Algunas personas reaccionan como se espera, otras, se desvían en el camino" _Aixa-Gabii Serrada.

* * *

**Hospital General de Seattle, 2:45 AM, Octubre 2012.**

* * *

"_Yo era un corazón pesado para cargar"_

-¿Son ideas mías, o avanza lento la noche?- susurro Mia, rompiendo el silencio aparente del lugar.

-La paciencia es nuestra mejor aliada ahora linda.- la calmo mi padre.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez, deberíamos saber algo de ella ya.- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que le paso?- presione.

-No lo sé, nadie ha querido darme detalles. Es pronóstico reservado. Solo dijeron que estaba aquí, que la habían hallado en la calle, en medio de lo que suponían era una sobredosis, con una herida en la cabeza, que sospechaban que fue de la caída.- Mia volvió a relatar los oscuros detalles de la madrugada de hoy.

Una parte de mi, se estremecía al revivir esas palabras, que ella había pronunciado horas atrás, cuando la encontré en la sala de esperada, en medio de un baño de lagrimas.

Otra parte, le agradecía a Dios que no hubiese sido peor.

-¿Desde cuándo no sabias de ella?- continuo Alice.

-Desde esta mañana. Ella me llamo y me dijo que estaba en casa de Edward, esperando que el llegara de guardia. Sonaba normal, hasta alegre.- mi madre sollozo.

-Ella siempre ha sido alegre. Yo la conocía mejor que nadie, ella era sana, feliz, a su manera.- bufe suavemente.

-Nunca fue sana, ni feliz. Se droga desde la puta secundaria, en nuestras narices y sin que lo supiéramos. Nunca fue alegre y mucho menos normal.

-Esa de quien hablas es mi hermana ¿correcto?- reclamo Mia.

-Es mi esposa, y la amo más que a nada en el puto mundo, pero eso no quita la verdad. Tenemos ocho años, fingiendo que conocemos a Bella y asegurando que está bien, que no paso nada. Tenemos ocho putos años jugando a los gatos, echándole tierra a la mierda para que no huela mal. Esto que está pasando, también es nuestra culpa.- me levante ofuscado de la silla.

-Hermano, con culparnos no le daremos solución a las cosas.- me consoló Emmet, que había estado sorprendentemente callado esta noche.

-Al diablo, no quiero escuchar a nadie.- camine hasta el fondo del lugar, recostando mi frente del frio cristal, con la ciudad de Seattle afuera, bajo la inminente lluvia.

Siempre han dicho que el amor sana, que el amor sostiene, que hace milagros, que da fe y que alimenta la esperanza. Siempre he creído que el amor y Dios, son una buena dupleta, pero llevaba ocho años rezando, en nombre de Dios y el amor, y estos eran momentos, en que no obtenían nada a cambio.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, Junio 2004.**

* * *

"_A miles de kilómetros hasta el fondo del mar, he encontrado el lugar para descansar mi cabeza. Nunca me dejes ir"_

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te odio en este momento?- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Sabes que me amas, deja el drama.- la moleste.

-Me siento totalmente…no yo.- chillo como una niña pequeña, mientras mi madre continuaba revoloteando sobre su cabello, finamente ondulado y suelto.

-Y espera a que llegue el vestido Bella, ahí si te sentirás muy "no tu".- cite sus palabras.

-Edward ya basta, terminara por huir.- Bella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Relájate, estas hermosa.- intervino mi hermana, ya enfundada en su vestido purpura y con su maquillaje en perfectas condiciones. Estaba siendo amable con Bella, y eso era digno de agradecer.

Nunca había entendido la razón por la cual, si bien Alice era colaboradora con Bella y la apreciaba, solía ser mordaz respecto a los temas sobre su adopción, su familia y sus extrañas mañas.

Mi hermana era bipolar.

-¿Pretenden ustedes dos que yo esté pendiente de ambas con esa ropa que llevan? Que Dios me ayude.- me queje.

-No te preocupes hermanito, tu solo debes estar pendiente de tu cita.- señalo a Bella, que volteo los ojos.- Yo tengo a Jasper, que bien sabrá defenderme. Aunque, si esa es tu manera de decirme que me veo linda, gracias.- me tiro un beso.

-Estas hermosa Alice, no pareces mi hermanita.- ella rodo los ojos.

-No soy tú "hermanita" Edward, naci unos tres minutos después que tu.- Alice y yo éramos mellizos.

-Sigo siendo el mayor.- la moleste.

-No discutiré contigo Edward Anthony, no tengo tiempo.- y su figura se perdió escalaras arriba.

-Es hora de ponerte el vestido.- mi mamá empujo a Bella por los hombros, suavemente, animándola a abandonar la sala, donde habían estado prácticamente todo el día, junto con mi hermana y ella.

-¡Te odio!- grito Bella, mientras caminaba detrás de Alice.

-Yo también te amo Bella.- me reí escandalosamente, desviándome a la cocina, para tomar la otra escalera, que conectaba directamente con mi habitación.

Era una disposición de hogar extraña.

Una vez en mi habitación, me enfunde en mi saco gris, y puse cuidadosamente mi corbata del mismo tono, sobre mi camisa blanca. Mi traje y corbata, eran del mismo tomo que el vestido de Bella, todo, obra de mi madre.

Mi mamá había sido muy inteligente, cuando había decidido presionar los límites entre Bella y yo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de mi obsesión/ enamoramiento/ necesidad de proteger por Bella, desde que tenía 13.

Todo había comenzado una navidad, donde como todas, habíamos ido a visitar a Bella y llevar donativos al orfanato. Obviamente, ella había sido lo más formal posible conmigo, aun vivíamos en la fase de que cada uno tenia gérmenes y ella era aun mas arisca de lo que es ahora, sobre todo cuando se trata de gestos de cariño.

Había estado receptiva con mis padres, como siempre. Amable con Alice, que no había dejado de parlotear, y seca conmigo, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Algo especial, un brillo cargado de anhelo, como a la espera de una luz, de una estrella o a lo mejor solo un suspiro. A la espera de algo, que ni ella sabría que es.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Yo deje el grupo de ropa recién comprada, sobre el mostrador, con el abrigo marrón en el tope, inmaculado y con la etiqueta de la tienda sobre el cierre, flechándola por completo. Recuerdo su rostro ilusionado, mientras una de las cuidadoras toma el montón de ropa entre sus brazos. Bella siguió con la mirada el abrigo, con tanta intensidad, que la cuidadora termino por dejarlo en sus manos.

Era un abrigo enorme. Como para una persona de unos veinte años, sin embargo, Bella no dudo en usarlo, en ese mismo momento. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría, mientras la suave tela caía sobre sus hombros.

"_-Hace mucho que no olía a nuevo.-"_Susurro ella, olisqueando las mangas del abrigo.

Fue en ese minúsculo instante, cuando las barreras de la rebelde y chillona adolescente cayeron, con sus ojos plagados de la luz de la ilusión y su mirada perdida en ningún punto, que mi corazón se oprimió.

La gravedad me cayó por completo sobre los hombros, presionando mi cuerpo contra la silla en donde estaba. Mi corazón se detuvo, y la fina capa de nieve que caía afuera, se hizo espesa a mi parecer.

Una gran y genuina sonrisa se planto en mis labios y las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

"_-Te queda hermoso.-" _fue un susurro suave, pero todos lo oyeron. Mis padres se impresionaron, mis palabras con Bella no salían de un "Hola y Adiós" pero había sido como un vomito verbal.

Ella se sonrojo, como yo descubriría con el pasar de los años, que poco le pasaba. Una vida entera de verla crecer, y fue entonces que note, lo hermoso que podían ser sus ojos chocolate y lo perdidos que parecían de vez en cuando.

Ella se limito a mirarme, me sonrió y fue así, como hice lo imposible por ganarme palabra sobre palabra, cada que veníamos a visitarla. Fue así como me metí bajo su piel, o por lo menos, eso quería creer.

Para cuando llego a la secundaria, el marzo del siguiente año, yo hice hasta lo imposible por integrarla, por acompañarla y porque me viera. Me metí en su campo de visión las veces necesarias, hasta que del fastidio, nació la amistad. Bella dejo de resistirse, y a su manera, me acepto.

Hoy, estábamos un paso más cerca de ese momento, en que este extraño camino llegaba a su fin. Nuestra mistad había comenzado con la secundaria, pero me negaba a que terminara con ella. Los ojitos marrones que yo amaba, siempre perdidos en un lugar distante, y ocultos detrás de murallas, necesitan un hogar, un lugar a donde llegar y por sobre todo, necesitan el amor y el respaldo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle.

Yo no la dejaría ir, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía, ella jamás regresaría.

* * *

**Miami, Florida, 4:05 AM, agosto 2006.**

* * *

"_¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para aguantar, protegiendo tanto tu corazón como el mío?"_

-¡Bella!- chille, zarandeando su cuerpo.- Vamos Bella, di algo.- la presione.

Su cuerpo yacía laxo, entre mis brazos, que la sacudían de un lado a otro, sin parar. Su cabeza rebotaba una y otra vez contra la almohada, mientras mis gritos eran los únicos en la habitación.

La había encontrado.

-Bells.- me acerque a su rostro, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.- ¿Qué hiciste?- cerré mis ojos y suspire, frustrado.

Lleve mi dedo índice y medio a su cuello, buscando su pulso. Guiado por mi reloj, luego de un minuto, estuve seguro que estaba viva, aunque con los signos debilitados, posiblemente producto de la intoxicación.

Luego de dos años de ir tras ella, había logrado dar con su paradero, no sin seguir los rastros difusos del orfanato, quienes había tratando de contactarla por su hermana.

Un año después de que Bella dejara Seattle, una hija de su papá, había aparecido tratando de encontrarla. El orfanato había perdido todo rastro de ella, igual que nosotros. Con el pasar de los días, la desesperación había ganado terreno entre todos.

Unos meses después de que huyera de mis brazos, y antes que su hermana apareciera, busque un investigador, y con el respaldo económico de mis padres, había tenido más de medio año en su búsqueda, pero la llegada de su hermana lo había acelerado todo.

La chica había nacido en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, y había sido adoptada por una familia pudiente, quienes habían dispuesto para ella una suma considerable de dinero para la búsqueda de su familia original. El padre de Bella había dejado a la madre de Mia sola, embarazada y adicta, como él. Con el pasar del embarazo, ella decidió dar en adopción a su hija, y una vez nacida, fue entregada a un matrimonio de ricos y jóvenes, con incapacidad para tener hijos.

Cuando Mia creció, estuvo interesada en averiguar sobre su familia, e investigando, descubrió del "trágico" final de su padre y también, de la existencia de su hermana, cinco años menor que ella.

Después de un año de persecución, ella había dado con el orfanato, y otro año después, con mi compañía y ayuda, habíamos dado con un informante de Peters, que era el investigador que trabajaba para nosotros, que había visto a una chica con sus características en Miami.

Habían sido tan difíciles los primeros días, buscando su rostro entre todas las personas que vivían en Estados Unidos. Sin tener una idea de donde podía estar y rogando que siguiera en el país. Sin nada de información y con los bolsillos vaciándose, Michael había hecho contacto con todos sus informantes en el resto del país, casi tres y cuatro por estado, poniéndolos en movimiento, todos con una foto de Bella y sus datos.

Dos años después, la tenía entre mis brazos, medio muerta.

-¡Bella!- bufe.- Tanto para esto, amor.- me abrace a su cuerpo.

La solté sobre la cama, para rebuscar en la habitación del hotel, mi celular.

-Mia, estoy con ella.- susurre, una vez que me contestaron del otro lado.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- jadeo ella.

-Rebusque entre algunos bares y callejones.

-¿Está bien?- soltó todo el aire.

-Esta desmayada ahora, creo que tengo que llamar a emergencias, ya aplique mis conocimientos de primeros auxilio.

-¿Desmayada? ¿Qué crees que le paso?- Mia se altero.

-Por lo que deduzco, esta intoxicada. La encontré en un pequeño bar, entre una humareda de cigarrillo y marihuana, tirada en un sofá. El tipo del bar, me dijo que estaba allí desde un aproximado de dos horas, él creía que dormía, pero estaba tan vuelto mierda, que apuesto que ahora esta desmayado también.- solté las palabras rápidamente.

-¿Bella consume?- rodé los ojos.

-La llevare a emergencias, cuando sepa cual hospital es, te llamo.- me sorprendió la aparente calma con la que logre hablar.

Me acerque a su cuerpo, que continuaba tirado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrado y desmadejado. Vestía un pantalón negro bastante entallado, una camiseta gris y aquel abrigo marrón cien tallas más grande que ella, encima. El abrigo del orfanato, el abrigo de años atrás.

Sostuve su cuerpo contra el mío, logrando alzarla con facilidad. Parecía más flaca, sus ojos estaban hundidos en su cabeza y su cabello no tenía brillo.

-Vive Bella, regresa conmigo, ¿es que no recuerdas cundo te dije, que te esperaría toda la vida?- no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte, dejando un incomodo frio entre mis huesos.

Afuera, hacia un inusitado frio, para ser Florida y estar en pleno verano. Hice lo mejor que pude, para cubrir su cuerpo de la brisa, mientras la ponía entre el auto rentado y arrancaba, en búsqueda de un hospital.

Como pude seguí las indicaciones de la chica de la recepción del hotel, quien había insistido en llamar a una ambulancia. Me negué a dejar que pasara un minuto más, esperando. Simplemente la subí, seguí sus indicaciones, y luego la deje ir, tendida sobre una camilla y rodeada de médicos y enfermeras, mientras una mujer vestida de blanco, me pedía sus datos.

-¿Qué es usted de la paciente?- pregunto la mujer, con sus manos apoyadas sobre un folio, donde asentaba todo lo que decía.

-Soy un amigo.- susurré, perdido.

-¿Su nombre?

-Edward Cullen.- ella asintió y me sonrió con suavidad.

-Bien, señor Cullen, tome asiento, en un momento le traeré información.- asentí con la cabeza y camine hasta la sala de espera, escribiéndole un mensaje a Mia con la dirección.

La noche comenzaba a caer, mientras mas y mas personas entraban y salían del lugar.

A las dos horas, Mia y yo pudimos entrar a verla, aunque seguía inconsciente y bajo el efecto de sedantes y otros medicamentos, que limpiarían sus sistemas de la coca y la marihuana que había consumido.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington, Junio 2004.**

* * *

"_Y los brazos del océano me están llevando, y toda esta devoción se precipita fuera de mí"_

-No quiero comentario pesado alguno, ¿correcto?- nos advirtió mi mamá, posicionándose en la sala.

Jasper, Alice, mi papá y yo, asentimos con la cabeza, ansiosos por ver a Bella lista para el baile. Era la primera vez que irá a uno y por ende, la primera vez que se ponía un vestido, unos tacones, un peinado elegante y maquillaje. Lo más importante, era que sería su primera cita con un chico y por si fuera poco, sería la primera vez que Bella y yo tendríamos un acercamiento, más allá de las carreras, cosa que mi familia no sabía, obviamente.

Mi mamá simplemente sonrió, antes de gritar a Bella escaleras arriba. Sentimos sus pasos sobre el techo, algo imprecisos e inseguros, en los tacones que seguro llevaba.

Su cuerpo, esbelto y perfecto, se aprecio en nuestro campo de vista, cuando se posiciono en el tercer descanso de las escalaras. Por inercia, me puse de pie y camine hasta ella, esperando al pie de los escalones. Llevaba un bonito y largo vestido gris, con lentejuelas adornando los tirantes y un escote cuadrado. En cada paso asomaba unas sandalias del mismo tono de gris, que abrazaban sus pies de manera magistral. Sus uñas iban pintadas de rojo sangre, al igual que la de las manos.

En su rostro, una ligera capa de maquillaje, el cabello suelto y ondulado, como se lo había visto antes, unos aretes largos en sus orejas y una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro. Como pocas veces se veía, ella estaba sonriente y su mirada, estaba concentrada en un punto fijo, no perdida en el espacio.

Su mirada estaba concentrada en mí.

Y yo, me estaba muriendo por dentro, a punto de estallar.

-Estas hermosa.- susurre, una vez que piso el último de los escalones. Ella sonrió y trago grueso.

-Gracias.- tome su mano derecha entre las mías y deslice sobre su muñeca, el ramillete a juego con el que llevaba en la solapa de mi chaqueta, con una rosa roja y algunas ramas mas, de otras cosas que no sabía que eran.

-Es hermoso.- dijo ella, mirándome a los ojos.

-No mas que tu.- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Oh no, no te escondas, es perfecto así.- levante su barbilla y le sonreí.- Va a ser perfecto Bella, yo me asegurare de ello.- le prometí.

Y entonces ocurrió algo único, un hecho que solo pasaba cuando ella iba sobre mi moto, conmigo conduciendo y a mitad de una carrera, con todas las revoluciones puestas.

Bella termino de bajar, y con los centímetros que le concedían los tacones, aun si llegar a mi estatura, paso sus delicados brazos por mi cintura y descanso de cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-No me dejes ir.- susurro ella, mientras mis brazos la apresaban contra mí y suspiraba su aroma.

-Jamás.- la apreté contra mí y deje un beso sobre su cabeza, extasiado por el olor a rosas de su cabello y a perfume de su cuerpo.

Mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido, mi mamá nos interrumpió, recordándonos que se nos hacia tarde.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Bella, viendo el Volvo plateado que había rentado para la ocasión, frente a la casa.

-Un auto Bella.- la moleste.

-¿Para qué?- rodé los ojos ante la pregunta.

-No pretenderás que te lleve al baile en moto ¿O sí?- sus ojos se dilataron y me observo de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Amor, solo mírate, imposible subirte a Milly usando eso.- la regañe.

-Por eso yo insistí en llevar pantalón.- se quejo.

-Estas perfecta así Bella, solo no le pongas cuidado y sube.- ella suspiro y termino por acercarse al auto.

-Antes que se vayan, necesito una foto de este momento.- dijo mi mamá, deteniendo el andar de Alice hacia el auto de Jasper, con este flanqueándola.

Los cuatro nos acercamos, posicionándonos en toda la acera del frente. Jasper abrazo por la cintura a Alice, y yo hice lo propio con Bella, sintiendo su incomodidad por el gesto.

Bella nunca soportaría los abrazos, por eso no dejaba de sorprenderme que me abrazara más temprano.

-Muy bien, sonrían chicos.- grito mi mamá, con la cámara frente a nosotros.

Luego de algunas tomas, solos, en parejas y el grupo, nos dejo largarnos.

El ambiente en la escuela era festivo. Los pasillos estaban a media luz, mientras se escuchaba el bullicio de la música y la gente en el gimnasio. Jasper y Alice iba delante nuestro con las manos entrelazadas y conversando suavemente. En contra parte, Bella y yo caminábamos juntos, pero sin rozarnos, a una distancia prudente y en completo silencio.

Una vez frente a la puerta del gimnasio y luego que la pareja feliz entrara, sostuve a Bella por el codo y la detuve.

-¿Estas lista?- busque sus ojos, perdidos entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Su mirada estaba divagando de nuevo y como siempre. Perdida de todo, en un lugar que jamás conoceré.

Ella se limito a sentir con la cabeza, antes de pasar su brazo por entre el mío, y caminar al gimnasio.

La decoración era estúpidamente azul, gris y negra, con luces de colores revoloteando el lugar y un grupo de mesas enorme situado a los alrededores. Al fondo, estaba una tarima, con un DJ dejando correr música, y en el centro, un grupo grande de personas bailando.

-¡Hey Edward!- me llamaron por encima del bullicio, y una mano se agito entre el montón, era Emmet.

Tome a Bella por la muñeca, tratando de incomodarla lo menos posible, y la encamine entre las personas, hasta la mesa donde Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice estaban acomodados. Dos sillas más permanecían vacías.

Me acerque a Emmet y nos abrazamos brevemente, palmeando nuestras espaldas. Vestía chaqueta negra, camisa negra y pantalón igual. Rose iba de azul.

-¿Me tienes que estar jodiendo?- grito, una vez que Bella salió de detrás de mi espalda. Sonreí al verla tan extrañamente cohibida en el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmet.

-No la jodas mucho Emmet, esta hermosa.- le dije, acariciando el brazo de Bella.

-¿Hermosa? Hermano, lo que dan es ganas de acorralarla en un baño.- chillo este, ganándose un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio, de parte de Bella.

Rosalie estallo en carcajadas, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Eres un maldito cerdo Emmet, en lo único que piensas es en cogerme.- me alegro escuchar la respuesta de Bella, mucho más parecida a lo que ella es.

Emmet estallo en carcajadas, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rose.

-Bella tiene razón, compórtate. Estas hermosa.- dijo Rose, salvando la patria.

-Bien, basta de momentos incómodos, ¡A bailar!- Alice sujeto a Jasper por un brazo y lo arrastro a la pista, dándome un empujoncito cariñoso por el hombro.

Tome a Bella de la mano y la jale hacia mí, mientras hacia el ademan de caminar.

-Jodete Edward, ni de coña me meto allí a bailar.- señalo la pista.- Busca a Tanya y baila con ella, a mi me dejas aquí.- negué con la cabeza.

-Vine contigo, bailo contigo. Vamos.- tire de su brazo y en contra su voluntad, la metí entre el montón de gente que se restregaba entre si, al ritmo de una pegajosa música.

-Luego bailaras conmigo.- la amenazo Emmet, que paso por nuestro lado, con Rose de la mano.

Bella suspiro y dejo de resistirse.

Una vez en la pista, ella se mantuvo a un espacio moderado de mí, y comenzamos a payasear. Hicimos movimientos robot, de pecesitos y demás, tonteando para pasar el tiempo. Luego de una canción de bailar así, los chicos terminaron por separarse y venir a tontear con nosotros.

Así pasaron un al redor de tres canciones, antes que sonara Crazy in Love de Beyonce, y las chicas se dispusieran a cantar.

Me quede sorprendido al ver Bella frente a mí, berreando a todo pulmón la letra de la canción pop, acompañada de Alice y Rosalie. Las tres se pusieron frente a cada uno y comenzaron a cantar y bailar, dando la impresión de que nos la estaban dedicando. Sabia para que para Alice y Rose era real, no sabía que quería decir en el caso de Bella, pero era tan divertido verla, que me hacia el loco.

Su rostro parcia relajado, mientras saltaba sin parar, abrazada de las chicas y gritando la canción. Pronto, todo el mundo en la pista se detuvo a verlas, con expresiones divertidas. Se acercaron a nosotros y nos bailaron, mientras continuaban cantando. Los ojos de Bella, estaban de nuevo enfocados en un solo punto, que era yo, mientras una bonita sonrisa se pintaba en sus cantarines labios.

Mas pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, la canción termino.

-Amor, te amo, pero me quedo con Bella.- dijo Emmet, una vez terminada la canción, acercándose para abrazar a Bella.

-Suéltame Emmet.- ella se quejo de inmediato.

Mire a Emmet con aprensión, indicándole que el show había llegado lejos. Él de inmediato la soltó, le sonrió y se acerco para besar a Rose.

-Tienes unos dotes de cantante únicos Bella.- la fastidie.

-Jodete Edward, me estaba divirtiendo.- y entonces, su mirada volvió a estar perdida, como siempre.

Repentinamente, la tónica de la música cambio, por algo suave y calmado. Las parejas se fueron juntando poco a poco, abrazándose entre sí, para bailar. Emmet y Rose se estrecharon, al igual que mi hermana y su novio, dejándonos a nosotros dos a la deriva.

Le sonreí a Bella, antes de jalarla hasta mi pecho. Se tenso de inmediato por la cercanía, pero no le di chance a retirarse, la abrace contra mí, meciéndola suavemente al ritmo de la música.

-No sé bailar esto.- se quejo.

-Déjate llevar.- afiance mis manos contra su cintura, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza de mi pecho, como cuando nos habíamos abrazado en la casa.

Lleve su cuerpo con suavidad por el lugar, meciéndolo al compas de la canción, describiendo ligeros círculos y trayectos. Ella tenía sus brazos fuertemente apretados contra mi cintura, y cada que hacia algún movimiento medianamente brusco, me sujetaba con más fuerza, como temiendo caerse.

-No te dejare caer amor, nunca.- susurre, besando su cabeza.

Ella solo asintió, mientras yo la apretaba más.

Hice lo posible porque se despegara de mi cuerpo, para que girara sobre mi mano. En medio de la vuelta, pude ver como sus ojos se mostraban brillosos.

-¿Bella?- trate de sujetarla por los hombros, para evaluar sus ojos, pero ella se escondió en mi pecho de nuevo.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras yo trataba de recobrar el ritmo. Mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido, la canción término, y ella se movió entre mis brazos, buscando su liberación.

La sujete por los hombros y la aleje un poco de mi. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y algo enrojecidos. Le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, y acerque mis labios hasta su frente, dejando un beso sobre esta.

El contacto fue suave, primero un roce con un labio, y luego con otro. Cerré los ojos con solemnidad, deseando con muchas fuerzas besar sus labios. Mi corazón entero se precipito a mi boca, mientras se convertía en aliento, que salía de mí por un suspiro silencioso, sobre su cabeza. Aleje mis brazos de ella y descanse mi barbilla sobre su frente.

-No te vayas nunca.- le rogué.

-Déjame ir.- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a volver?- me aleje de su cuerpo y la mire a los ojos.

-Solo voy al baño.- me sonrió de nuevo de manera jocosa.- Se donde queda tonto, no me voy a perder.- y fue entonces cuando regreso a ser la misma de siempre.

-¿Vas a volver?- insistí, preguntándole por algo mucho más profundo que su viaje al baño.

Una parte de mi, estaba consciente de que ella no se quedaría junto a mí. Sabía que una vez que la escuela terminara, ella emigraría como las golondrinas, que corren en el invierno a tierras más calientes, huyendo del frio.

Ella no se quedaría para el después, saldría corriendo lejos de aquí, a buscar un lugar en el mundo, que nunca sabría cual es.

Ella suspiro y asintió, aunque estaba seguro de que había entendido la connotación de la pregunta, y que la respuesta, no estaba ni cerca de lo que ella me había dicho.

Le sonreí y me aparte de su camino, viendo como sus pasos se perdían en el fondo del gimnasio y por las puertas del mismo, buscando los baños.

Mi cuerpo se desplazo a la mesa donde estábamos y cayo redondo sobre una de las sillas, mientras mis otros amigos continuaban jugando y bailando en la pista.

Era tan simple para ellos. Sin padres drogadictos que los habían abandonado, días y noches en un orfanato con un millón de niños mas, que con el tiempo eran adoptados, mientras tú estabas de por vida anclado a el mismo lugar, por culpa de una maldita suerte que te había sido echada si tu consentimiento.

Era tan fácil para ellos, amarse y ya. Sin las cicatrices, sin el dolor. Sabiendo que unos serian correspondidos por los otros. Sin el miedo a tocarla y que se incomode, a que le digas que la amas y huya. Sin aquella connotación seca en la relación, con el pánico a sentir más de la cuenta.

Bella prometió volver, pero media hora después, las chicas salían de los baños, sin noticias suyas.

-¡Maldita sea!- grite, a medio pasillo, agradeciendo no estar más que con mis amigos.

-Está bien viejo, puede estar fuera.- asentí con la cabeza ante las palabras de Emmet.

-Regresen al baile, la buscare.- les dije.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Rose. Asentí con la cabeza, y me perdí por el lado contrario del desierto pasillo, mientras el repicar de los tacones de las chicas, me indicaba que habían tomado la dirección hacia el gimnasio.

Atravesé las puertas, hacia el estacionamiento, buscando su cuerpo entre los autos. No estaba en el Volvo, ni en las bancas en el lugar, por lo que cruce el bajo enrejado, y cruce hacia la grama, que constituía los jardines laterales y traseros del lugar.

Camine por la grama, desierta y oscura, con algunas gotas de lluvia sobre ella, que me mojaban los zapatos y el ruedo del pantalón. Llegue a la parte trasera de la escuela, y fue allí cuando divise su cuerpo, sentado en la grama, con la espalda recostada de un árbol y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Bella?- me acerque a ella corriendo, temiendo que estuviera desmayada o algo así.

-¡Bella!- insistí, cuando estuve más cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿Mmm?- susurro, con los ojos cerrados aun.

-¿Estás bien?- me arrodille frente a ella, y tome su mano entre las mías, extrañándome de que no la retirara.

Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza distraídamente, si mirarme.

-Abre los ojos.- apreté su mano entre la mía y le rogué.

Lentamente, enderezo su cabeza sobre el tronco y los abrió. Su mirada estaba más perdida que de costumbre, mas allá de aquellos ojos que estaban en la búsqueda de algo imposible en el horizonte. Estaban descuadrados por completo, rojos y dilatados, con el negro de la pupila cubriendo por completo el marrón de sus ojos.

-¿Bella?- la observe con atención, mientras ella me sonreía. Parecía recién levantada o borracha.

Imposible, no había alcoholo. ¿Se había quedado dormida?

-¿Estás bien?- volví a preguntar.

-Maravillosamente.- dijo, con las letras algo difusas. No tenia aliento a alcohol, pero estaba dopada.

Mire de un lado a otro, buscando algún elemento extraño, que me explicara su estado.

En su mano izquierda, una pequeña bolsa de plástica, encerraba un poco de polvo blanco, más algo de este, que estaba esparcido sobre la mano de Bella.

Polvo blanco.

Bella.

Ojos rojos.

Dopada.

-Bella, ¿te drogas?- pregunte horrorizado. Ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Shh, pueden oírte Edward.- se rio con suavidad.- Es mi oscuro secreto Edward, soy mala, una niña mala, que no considera lo que la gente hace por mí, que se está jodiendo la vida sin pensar en los demás, yo lo sé, no me lo vayas a decir.

Me deje caer a su lado, de rodillas, estregando mi rostro con las manos, mientras mi cabeza maquinaba a mil por minuto.

Bella se drogaba.

Y la mujer junto a mí, la que yo amaba, la que había visto crecer, la que deseaba apresar entre mis brazos, la que tenia vivacidad, que quería salir adelante, que luchaba por su vida, esa mujer, no se parecía a la que estaba tirada junto a mí.

-¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Ayuda? No estoy enferma Edward.- se rio de nuevo.- Estoy bien, perfectamente. Todo es mejor así, la cabeza me pesa menos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué? ¿Desde cuándo me drogo? Desde los 14 más o menos.- sacudí la cabeza, noqueado por la información.

-Bella, has pasado casi que toda la secundaria en esto. Eres adicta.- susurre.

-Oh no, adicta no. Lo dejare cuando quiera, solo que ahora, no quiero dejarlo.- me miro, en medio de su estado de estupor.- Quiero que sepas que me iré ¿correcto? No quiero despedidas, no quiero lágrimas y no quiero promesas. Solo, sigue con tu vida Edward.- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Ahora podemos ir a la universidad.- rogué

Ella cruzo el espacio, y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.- Tu puedes ir a la universidad o donde sea que vayan los bomberos, y ser exitoso, y salvar mucha gente, yo no. Yo estoy jodida, no tengo con que ir a la universidad y es momento de que comience a hacerme cargo de mi mierda, yo sola. Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente por mí, debo comenzar por mi misma a joder menos.

-No tiene porque ser así, mis papas estarán contentos de pagarte la universidad, tú no jodes Bella, podemos buscar ayuda, puedes superar la droga y toda tu mierda. Puedo ayudarte a llevarla, no tienes porque cargar con todo sola. Déjate ayudar, tu mierda también puede ser la mía.- mis palabras la espabilaron un poco.

-De eso nada, mi mierda es mía, y me mataría antes que dejar que tú la cargues aunque sea un poquito. No puedo hacerte eso Edward, es cruel y satánico.

Suspire, seguro de que lo que dijere sería inútil.

-Sera así y ya ¿correcto?- recargue mi cara de su mano.

-Es momento de que por primera vez, lo que sea de mi vida, pase únicamente porque yo lo decida. No quiero seguir estando donde tengo que estar porque así alguien más lo decidió por mí, necesito tomar las riendas de mi vida, para bien o para mal.

"_No me dejes ir" _Recordé sus palabras.

-Me dijiste que no te dejara ir.- le recordé.

-No me hagas caso Edward, eso fue demasiado egoísta para tu propio bien.- susurro.

-¿Por qué no me dejas decidir a mí, que es lo demasiado egoísta?- le sonreí.

-No lo intentas, ya está decidido.

-¿Puedo intentar algo más?- me arme de valor para preguntarle, mirando sus labios.

Ella solo asintió, siguiendo con su mirada, el camino que indicaba la mía.

Me acerque hasta su cuerpo, temblando de pies a cabeza, como si fuera a dar mi primer beso.

Puse mis manos, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, estando sobre el de ella rápidamente. Observe sus ojos chocolates, escondidos tras una neblina por la droga y le sonreí antes de continuar.

-Te quiero.- susurre sobre sus labios, antes de rozarlos con los míos.

Fue corriente eléctrica pura.

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire, con puro olor a perfume, a grama mojada, a noche, a Bella y a droga.

Presione mis labios contra los de Bella, buscando más contacto, más electricidad y calor en mi alma. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras atrapaba el labio inferior de Bella entre los míos, abriendo su boca al fin.

El tiempo se detuvo, cuando ella simplemente cedió y paso sus manos por mi cuello, agarrándose a mi nuca con fuerza. Entre en contacto con su cavidad, rozándola con mi lengua, mientras la suya parecía rehuir a la mía. Sonreí, notando su aprensión aun y a pesar del momento.

Mi pequeña niña de ojos morrones, a quien amaba más que nada, y a quien quería proteger por sobre todas las cosas.

La niña que había buscado el camino fácil para salir de la mierda que la rodeaba.

Pase mis brazos por su cintura, y sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, tire de su cuerpo hacia arriba, haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas.

Bella no pesaba nada, así que no fue difícil tenerla entre mis brazos, estilo bebe. Sus manos apretaron mi cuello, mientras la alzaba, hasta descansar en mis hombros, una vez que la tuve en vilo.

Mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido, me separe de sus labios.

-Te quiero.- repetí contra su mejilla, dejando un beso.

-Lo sé.- fue lo único que dijo, sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- pregunte.

Ella rio.- No, solo quiero creer que por lo menos alguien me quiere en el mundo. Eres tan bueno, que no dudo que seas tú.

-Todos te queremos Bella. Somos una lista larga.- la apreté contra mí.

-Por esta noche, me bastas tu.- yo suspire.

-Te voy a estar esperando todo la vida Bella, regresa a casa, cuando tengas las riendas de tu vida.- ella asintió, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-¿No soy muy pesada?- pregunto, casi en mi oído.

-No precisamente tu cuerpo.-la acomode mejor.

No era exactamente su cuerpo lo que pesada para mí. Su corazón, sus sentimientos y sus demonios, pesaban por lo menos una tonelada en comparación con su frágil cuerpo.

"_Mi amor tiene pies de cemento, mi amor es una bola de hierro, enroscada alrededor de tus tobillos, por encima de la cascada. _

_Soy tan pesada, pesada, pesada entre tus brazos. Soy tan pesada, pesada, pesada entre tus brazos._

_Ésta será mi última confesión "Te amo" nunca pareció ninguna bendición. Susúrralo como si fuese un secreto, pronunciado para condenar a aquél que lo oiga."_

Fragmentos de las canciones: **Never Let Me Go y Heavy in Your Arms- Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**Segundo capitulo de nuestra nueva aventura en Fanfiction. Que tal? Les gusto?**

**Les recuerdo, que habrá mucho de estos viajes entre fecha en fecha. Pronto develaremos el misterio de la sala de espera, asi que los viajes se detendrán hacia ese momento. Tal vez tambien dejemos los momentos al zar y nos concentremos en los momentos que nos llevaran, poco a poco a 2012, donde la realidad esta sucediendo y Bella esta internada, sin que nadie, sepa nada de ella.**

**¿Cómo estuvieron esas fiestas? Espero que bien, las mias estuvieron aceptables, como siempre.**

**Sin mucho mas que agregar, mas que que agradecerles por estar allí y por los comentarios que me dejaron, recordándoles que los leo todos, me voy.**

**Quiero desearles un feliz año venidero, en caso de que no actualice antes del 1ro de que la prosperidad toque su vida y que el 2013 les dé, aquellas cosas que el 2012 no. **

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


End file.
